


Something in Your Smile (Was So Exciting)

by GrayJay



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Daredevil (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Heist, thoroughly self-indulgent, unfinished and largely unstarted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9710855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayJay/pseuds/GrayJay
Summary: Interstitial excerpts from a thus-far entirely theoretical fic





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teaberryblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaberryblue/gifts).



> May or may not stay up.

Matt had known as soon as he’d caught the hint of perfume on the envelope.


	2. Chapter 2

Natasha slipped up beside him a block early, and slid an arm into his without missing a step.

“I suppose you think you’re stealthy,” Matt said.

“I suppose you think you’re clever,” she shot back. She was wearing silk, something that swished and swirled as she walked; and stilettoes that clicked and rasped on the pavement. It had always been so easy, with Natasha: the way their strides matched without trying.

“You look beautiful,” he told her, because he’d known her long enough to know that she would.

She laughed. “Educated guess.”

“I’m still not an Avenger.” This week, anyway.

She edged closer, leaned her head against his shoulder. Her hair was swept back and up, and he could feel the line of pressure from the pin holding it in place. “This isn’t Avengers business.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Maybe I just wanted a date who wouldn’t be distracted by Seurat.”

“Flattery will get you everywhere.” This close, her perfume was a cloud of nostalgia. “Why didn’t we ever flirt like this when we were dating?”

It earned him an elbow to the ribs. “Because we were too busy being terrible together.”


	4. Chapter 4

Matt had almost forgotten how fun it was to watch her work, the minute shifts in her breathing and body language that no one else would catch, the subtle modulation of her voice.


	5. Chapter 5

She fumbled with her hair and came away with a narrow knife in her hand. “Do you really think you can stop me?”


End file.
